The Black Pearl
by Ben-Xing
Summary: "Hyung, kenapa kau memberiku mutiara hitam?","Karena kau adalah mutiara hitamku."/ Kyungsoo adalah mutiara hitam baginya. Meski apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tetap mutiara hitamnya. Dan dia akan gila jika kehilangan mutiara hitamnya./ I'm suck at summary. Just a SuDo/KyungMyeon fic. slight Kray/KrisLay, SeKai/KaiHun, ChanBaek/Baekyeol.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bukankah kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tak ragu dengan itu Hyung."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau memberiku mutiara hitam?"

"Karena kau adalah mutiara hitamku."

"Kenapa harus mutiara hitam? Kenapa tidak mutiara putih atau berlian saja?"

"Karena mutiara hitam itu tidak sembarangan. Mutiara hitam itu sangat berharga. Tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya. Meski kau sudah menyeberangi tujuh samudera, menjelajahi hingga ujung dunia untuk mencarinya. Kau belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya. Dan aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, mutiara hitamku."

"Gomawo Hyung. Kau adalah yang terbaik. I love you."

"I love you more."

.

.

.

Tittle : Baby Don't Cry

Author : Ben-Xing

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

The rest of EXO members

Pairing : SuDo/KyungMyeon, slight KrisLay/Kray, SeKai/KaiHun, ChanBaek/Baekyeol

WARNING : yaoi, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

Backsound : saya sendiri juga nggak tahu ^^

Pemainnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini miliknya author ^^

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic Baby Don't Cry ^^

Saya ingin membalas review kalian, tapi saya sendiri bingung untuk membalasnya karena saya sangat senang ^^

Sekarang saya sedang mengerjakan kelanjutan Baby Don't Cry, terimakasih untuk dukungannya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**The Black Pearl**

"Jongin-ah, cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak kuliah?" ucap seorang namja dengan suara yang cukup keras. Berharap Joongin, namja yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimut hangatnya itu segera bangun. Tangannya kembali memunguti pakaian yang berceceran di lantai kamar itu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya pakaian, buktinya ia bisa menemukan snack, buku, majalah, komik, psp bahkan sampai boxer pun tersebar secara acak di lantai keramik itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya meninggalkan rumah selama 3 hari, tapi kenapa rasanya rumah ini seperti sudah tidak dihuni selama 1 bulan.

Nampaknya namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu lebih memilih asyik bergelut dengan bantal dan guling kesayangannya. Dia hanya melenguh pelan saat dipanggil tadi. Merasa ucapannya tak berguna namja tersebut mendekati Jongin, menepuk pelan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Jongin-ah, ayo bangun. Apa kau tidak kuliah pagi ini? Ini sudah jam 8." Suaranya agak melembut, tapi tangannya sudah menggoyangkan tubuh sepupunya yang masih terbalut selimut itu.

"Eungh… hyung, sudah pulang? Kapan pulang?" sebenarnya Jongin masih ingin bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi keingintahuannya tentang Kyungsoo, namja yang ada di sampingnya itu memaksanya untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Sudah, tadi pagi hyung baru pulang. Jongin-ah ayo cepat bangun! Apa kau mau terlambat kuliah?" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan acara mari-memunguti-barang-Jongin itu. Ingin sebenarnya ia memarahi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu agar mau mengurus dirinya sendiri dan tidak bergantung padanya. Tapi ia tidak amu membuang tenaganya hanya untuk mendengar 'Jika aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri, lalu kenapa umma menitipkan aku kepadamu hyung?'

"Cepat mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Bukankah seperti sepasang anak dan ibu yang harmonis?

"Jongin-ah, jangan tidur lagi!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat akan keluar kamar Jongin dan melihat sepupunya itu masih berada dalam gulungan selimut.

"Ne, umma!" teriakan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar Jongin. Meski dia yakin Jongin masih belum turun dari 'singgasananya'. Tapi dia berani bertaruh dalam 15 menit namja yang sudah 4 tahun hidup bersamanya itu pasti sudah duduk di meja makan menuggu sarapannya. Benar-benar anak umma.

Benar saja. Saat Kyungsoo meletakkan pancake yang baru saja ia buat ke atas meja makan, ia menemukan Jongin duduk manis sambil meneguk susu yang memang Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Ahjumma? Apa dia sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jongin sebelum melahap sepiring pancake yang baru saja Kyungsoo letakkan di hadapannya. Memang selama 3 hari kemarin Kyungsoo tidak di rumah. Ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena ada berita bahwa ummanya tengah sakit.

"Umma belum sembuh total. Tapi keadaannya sudah baikan… Jongin-ah, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun selama hyung tidak di rumah?" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Memang hubungan Jongin dengan adik Baekhyun itu tidak jelas. Mereka sering keluar bersama. Mungkin jika keluar bersama dengan semua teman-teman itu sudah biasa. Tapi kalau mereka hanya keluar berdua saja bagaimana? Dan setiap mereka ditanya sebenarnya hubungan mereka apa pasti mereka akan menjawab 'Menurut hyung bagaimana?'

"Ukh, hyung kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran. Meski ia tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kan kau biasanya bermain dengan Sehun." Kyungsoo sangat senang meggoda Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah menyayangi Jongin layaknya adiknya sendiri. Setidaknya dengan adanya Jongin sejak 4 tahun lalu membantunya utuk tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam bayang-bayangnya. Kedatangan Jongin membuat sedikit warna dalam hidup Kyungsoo setelah kepergiaannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan kami yang bermain. Hanya saja aku yang memainkan Sehun huahahahha…." Jongin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum sendok dan garpu yang Kyungsoo pegang melayang ke kepalanya. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin membalas Kyungsoo karena telah menggodanya.

"YAH KIM JONGIN! APA MAKSUDMU?"

~~The Black Pearl~~

Setelah mengantarkan Jongin ke kampusnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengarahakan mobilnya menuju tempat kerjanya. Meski sebenarnya tubuhnya juga lelah karena hanya sempat tidur sebentar. Tapi ia harus tetap bekerja. Hey, dia sudah cuti selama 3 hari dan ia tidak mau dicap buruk sebagai karyawan.

Beberapa karangan bunga nampak tersusun di luar sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu. Menampakkan kemegahannya yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Memperlihatkan bagaimana sibuknya aktivitasnya dari banyak kaca persegi yag menjadi dinding luar gedung itu. Beberapa tulisan nampak menggelantung ke bawah, Memperlihatkan bahwa baru saja ada sebuah perhelatan besar disitu.

"Sepertinya baru saja ada acara besar." Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah. Tidak biasanya perusahaan tempat ia bekerja ini mengadakan acara seperti ini. Mungkin karena perusahaan ini terlalu sibuk menangani berbagai proyek. Maklumlah, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea memang terkenal begitu.

"Kyungsoo-ah," pannggilan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mengedarkan indra penglihatannya ke segala arah yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia bisa menemukan seorang namja tengah tersenyum dan berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri itu.

Jongdae, itulah nama yang terlintas di pikirannya saat namja yang sudah menjadi rekannya sejak ia bekerja di Wu Coorporation ini. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat namja bermarga Kim itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Matanya yang sudah lebar semakin melebar saat melihat Jongdae yang semakin mendekat.

'Kenapa Jongdae memakai celana jeans dan sebuah kaos casual? Kenapa ia tidak memakai pakaian seperti saat bekerja biasanya?' pertanyaan itu yang kini bertengger di otak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" itulah yang dikatakan Jongdae saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Aku hari ini izin tidak masuk kerja karena ada acara dengan keluargaku. Ini ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku berikan hari ini kepada Presdir. Aku minta tolong padamu agar kau mau membantuku memberikannya pada Presdir." Jongdae menujukkan beberapa dokumen yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya pada Presdir… Oh, Jongdae-ah, apa kau tahu kenapa ada banyak karangan bunga dan beberapa tulisan ini? Memangnya ada acara apa?" Kyungsoo kembali menanyakan hal yang sempat membuatnya bingung tadi. Menatap Jongdae dengan mata bulatnya yang terkesan intens.

"Oh ... Aku lupa untuk memberitahumu. Kemarin ada acara penyambutan Presdir baru. Sekarang yang memimpin disini adalah Presdir Kim Suho. Yang aku tahu beliau adalah sepupu Presdir Wu. Beliau disini membantu Presdir Wu karena Presdir Wu harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang lain. Maklum, perusahaannya kan bukan ini saja." Jongdae menjelaskan dengan detailnya. Setidaknya ia tidak mau rekannya ini salah orang.

"Oh… jadi begitu. Baiklah. Gomawo Jongdae-ah karena telah memberitahuku." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau telah membantuku memberikan dokumen itu pada Presdir Kim. Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah." Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tertawa bersama melihat lelucon yang mereka buat itu. Jongdae segera pergi setelah berpamitan dan mengucapakan banyak terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo.

~~The Black Pearl~~

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Suara itu timbul saat Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Presdir Kim itu. Setidaknya ia ingin langsug menyampaikan pesanan Jongdae sebelum ia lupa. Hey, bukankah kita wajib menyampaikan amanat secepat yang kita bisa?

"Masuk!" suara itu membuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan segi empat itu. Aroma khas telah terjangkau oleh indra pembaunya. Benar-benar aroma yang menyegarkan. Itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Berbeda sekali dibandingkan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu sebelumnya.

Matanya menangkap bagian belakang kursi sang Presdir yang menghadap ke arahnya. Mengartikan bahwa sang Presdir tengah memunggunginya. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja sang Presdir, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang Presdir.

"Permisi Presdir Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan saat sudah berada tepat di depan meja sang Presdir. Tangannya masih memegang beberapa document yang dititipkan Jongdae tadi.

"Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan beberapa document dari staf Jongdae untuk anda." Ucap kyungsoo dengan lembut dan sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat first impression-nya dengan Presdirnya ini buruk.

Kursi itupun berbalik, meperlihatkan orang yang tengah mendudukinya. Mengeliminasi sekat penglihatan antara dua orang yang menghuni ruangan itu. Membuat dua pasang mata itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Junmyeon hyung…"

"Apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

**TBC or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wajah itu …

Mata itu …

Suara itu …

Kenapa semuanya begitu mirip?

Apa Tuhan tengah menujukkan keajaiban-Nya?

Atau Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya selama ini?

Apa yang dilihatnya ini sebuah keyataan?

Atau hanya sebuah ilusi belaka yang dibuat oleh pikirannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Tittle : The Black Pearl

Author : Ben-Xing

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

The rest of EXO members

Pairing : SuDo/KyungMyeon, little bit of KrisLay/Kray, SeKai/KaiHun, ChanBaek/Baekyeol

WARNING : yaoi, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

Backsound : saya sendiri juga nggak tahu ^^ mungkin Baby Don't Cry juga boleh ^^

Pemainnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini miliknya author ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**The Black Pearl**

"Hey, apa kau tuli? Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Bukan, ini bukan Junmyeon-nya.

Junmyeon-nya tak mungkin membentaknya.

"Ma…maafkan saya Presdir Kim. Sa…saya kesini untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen dari Staf Jongdae." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Meski ia sudah berusaha menormalkannya, tapi bisa terdengar kegugupan terselipkan di dalamnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Sang Presdir yang ditujukan padanya. Tangannya mencengkeram dokumen dari Jongdae tersebut, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo?" ucap Suho dengan suara yang terkesan dingin. Hanya mampu menambah rasa gugup yang tengah merambati Kyungsoo itu. Matanya masih menatap namja yan berdiri di hadapannya itu tajam.

Meski wajah ini yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lihat. Meski wajah ini yang selalu datang di setiap mimpinya. Wajah yang selalu membayanginya selama ini. Namun rasa gugupnya lebih besar. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Masih tidak ingin menatap tatapan tajam Sang Presdir.

"Jadi kau karyawan yang mengambil cuti 3 hari itu?" suara Suho tetap dingin seperti es. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tak ada sedikitpun kelembutan dan perhatian di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya yag semakin bergetar.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan tangan itu? Tangan yang selalu menggenggamnya, menuntunnya, melindunginya. Tangan yang selalu menguatkannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa menghadapi semuanya.

"Cih! Apa sekarang kau bisu? Aku sedang bertanya padamu. Ck! Bagaimana bisa perusahaan ini menerima pegawai sepertimu."

Meski suara Suho terkesan kasar dan kaku. Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa takut. Tapi bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Ia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu sesak memenuhi dadanya.

Kenapa harus suara itu?

Kenapa harus suara itu yang membentaknya?

Kenapa harus suara yang selalu menenangkannya?

Kenapa harus suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu?

Dengan segala keberanian yang telah Kyugsoo kumpulkan, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Mengeliminasi sekat pandang antara ia dengan Suho. Mengarahkan mata bulatnya menatap tepat pada sepasang obsidian milik Suho yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Kenapa harus mata itu?

Kenapa ia selalu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Cih! Ini sulit dipercaya. Karena kau telah cuti selama 3 hari, jadi kau harus mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini. Dan… kau juga yang harus pergi ke Busan untuk menangani pertemuan disana." Ucap Suho tanpa memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"B…baik, Presdir Kim." Dan Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan rasa gugupnya saat namja yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah tak menatapnya lagi. Meski ia takut, tapi jujur ia ingin sekali menatap kedua manik mata itu.

"Kau bisa keluar." ucap Suho tanpa melirik Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Matanya masih menatap layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya itu. Membuat Kyungsoo diam untuk sementara. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berdiam disitu. Rasanya kakinya begitu berat untuk diajak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Saya permisi, Presdir Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan segi empat itu. Tanpa sadar saat Kyungsoo menutup pintu yang menjadi sekat ruangan Sang Presdir, setetes kristal bening telah lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

~~The Black Pearl~~

Tiga orang namja Nampak tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Oh ralat! Mungkin hanya dua namja yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Karena seorang lainnya nampak tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Tangannya lebih memilih mengaduk aduk segelas sari lemon yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap kosong pada sepiring butiran-butiran kristal putih yang mengandung banyak karbohidrat yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi itu. Membuat dua orang namja yang ada di hadapannya itu menatapnya bingung.

Salah satu namja itu menyenggol bahu namja di sampingnya. Lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada namja yang tengah melamun itu seolah bertanya 'ada apa dengannya?'. Namja yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia juga tidak mengerti denagan namja bermata bulat yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah…" panggil salah satu namja itu khawatir. Berharap Kyungsoo, namja yang sejak tadi melamun itu sadar dari lamunannya. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu memainkan makan. Ia malah terkenal sangat menghargai setiap makanan.

"Aku melihatnya lagi, Baek…" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Membiarkan sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya itu menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Namun namja yang sedang menggigit sedotannya itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo-ah? Apa kau melihat hantu?" kini ganti suara bass milik Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuat Baekhyun menghadiahi deathglare gratis padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Kyungsoo-ah." Bakehyun kembali menatap namja yang sejak tadi tidak meliriknya sedikitpun itu.

"Aku melihatnya lagi. Aku melihat Junmyeon hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, cukup di dedngar oleh dua namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Mwo? Maksudmu kau bertemu dengan Junmyeon hyung?" suara bass milik Chanyeol kembali menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo dengan volume yang lebih besar. Membuatnya mendapat sikutan keras dari sang kekasih karena telah menjadikannya pusat perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Apa benar yang diucapkan Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa aneh yang merambati tubuhnya saat mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak betemu dengannya." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, mengabaikan tatapan bingung sepasang kekasih itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi kau bilang melihatnya. Sekarang kau bilang tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan volume yang masih sama besarnya. Membuat ia mendapat jitakan sempurna dari Bekhyun karena telah menjadikannya pusat perhatian lagi.

"Mungkin aku melihatnya. Wajah itu, mata itu, suara itu. Tapi aku tak melihat Junmyeon hyung." Kyungsoo berujar pelan, menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Berharap namja yang ada di hadapannya itu membenarkan ucapannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo. Seolah ia tengah membaca apa yang terjadi dari tatapan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia megangguk pelan. Persahabatannya sejak kecil bersama Kyungsoo itu membuat ia mempelajari bahwa ia harus menjaga namja bermarga Do itu menjadi seperti 5 tahun lalu.

~~The Black Pearl~~

Pagi ini Kyungsoo berangkat lebih awal. Meskipun ia semalam tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan beberapa hal yang tidak mau pergi dari kepalannya itu. Setidaknya ketidakadaannya Jongin membuat ia bisa berangkat lebih pagi. Maklum Jongin sedag menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Yang Kyungsoo tahu alaasannya adalah mengerjakan 'tugas' bersama Sehun. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sediri tak tahu 'tugas' apa yang dimaksud Jongin itu.

Udara pagi itu terasa sangat segar bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan beberapa hal yang selalu membayanginya sejak kemarin. Maklum, biasanya ia selalu berangkat agak siang karena ia harus mengantar 'anaknya' menuntut ilmu dulu sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kantornya. Mungkin ia berangkat terlalu pagi, terbukti dari kantornya yang masih nampak sepi itu. Ia hanya melihat beberapa karyawan yang tidak ia kenal. Kadang ia merasa kalau ia kurang bergaul dalam lingkungan kantornya ini.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah. Berharap dapat bertemu dengan karyawan yang ia kenal. Tak sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada dua namja yang tengah asyik bercara. Dari pakaian ang mereka kenakan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa mereka adalah paa prtinggi di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini. Salah seorang namja tersebut menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dan menjabat tangan namja yang ada di hadapannya. Membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang seperti malaikat itu.

"**Hyung, kau tahu. Kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku."**

"**Hmmm…bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?"**

"**Karena kau selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku. Serta senyummu yang menyerupai malikat itu. Bahkan aku yakin malaikat pasti akan iri jika mereka tahu senyummu itu. Thanks for being my Guardian, hyung."**

"**Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih Kyungsoo-ah. Itu adalah kewajibanku, karena kau adalah mutiara hitamku."**

"Hey! Kenapa kau disini?" bentakan keras dari suara yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal itu menyapa indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo menoleh, mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

SH*T! Mata itu!

"Ma…maafkan saya Pres…"

"Kau disini dibayar untuk bekerja. Bukan untuk menjadi patung." Sentakan keras dari Suho itu membuat Kyungsoo diam, menundukkan kepalanya saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Suho. Membiarkan suaranya tercekat seakan berlawan dengan jantungnya yang tengah berdetak kencang.

"Cih! Dasar!" Suho berdecak kecil namun cukup di dengar Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri. Membiarkan beberapa karyawan yang tengah lewat menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak karena ada sesautu yang sangat sakit tengah memenuhi dadanya.

***TBC***

.

.

.

Balasan review :

sneezkyu : thanks for your review, maaf nggak bisa update asap, ini lanjutannya ^^

Sihyun Jung : ini lanjutannya, kalau ficnya sudah complete semua baru buat sud lagi, nanti saya punya hutang banya malah ^^ anyway thanks for your review ^^

askasufa : hanya tuhan dan kaihun yang tahu apa yang terjadi ^^ ini lanjutannya, anyway thanks for your review ^^

AYUnhomin : ini lanjutannya, thanks for your review ^^

YoungChanBiased :maaf ya kalu kurang kaihun momentanya, kayaknya mereka bakal lebih banyak di beberapa chap depan, thanks for your review ^^

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : emang dari dulu kai nakal #ditabok kai,, SuDo? Baca di ficnya saja ya ^^ scene krislaynya bakal ada di chap depan, anyway thanks for your review ^^

BunnyPoro : hubungannya SuDo? Dibaca di ficnya saja ya xoxo ^^ thanks for your review ^^

chenma : iya, ini Sudo, kalau beitu ditunggu reviewnya terus ya xoxo ^^ anyway thanks for your review ^^

jungssi : iya itu juga pair favorit saya ^^ anyway thanks for your review ^^

4Kim Mika : coba dibaca lanjutan ficnya saja ya ^^ ini lanjutannya, anyway thanks for your review ^^

,

,

saya ucapkan terimaksih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini ^^

^^xoxo^^


End file.
